Harmony at the Hospital
by Just Mione
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in NYC, Hermione gets suddenly ill at dinner with Harry and he needs to bring her to a hospital. A muggle hospital. Why is she ill? Will their relationship change because of this? H/HG One-Shot


Harmony at the Hospital

He picked her almost lifeless body up out of the chair, threw money on the table, grabbed her purse, and left the restaurant quickly. He flagged down a cab, got in, and told the driver to go to the nearest hospital.

He was panicked. _How had this happened? No wait! What had happened?_ He stroked her hair, fighting back his emotions. _This cab was to slow; she was going to die!_

"Can you go any faster, she's not asleep." He snapped and the cap's engine revved. "Please be ok." He whispered to the woman in his arms as the cab slowed to a stop. "Thank you." He handed the cab driver some cash and got out of the cab.

He ran over to the doors that said emergency entrance. _This was an emergency; she was going to die if he didn't get her inside_. He went to the desk where a woman wearing a scrub top was standing.

"Excuse me!" He said as he adjusted the girl in his arms.

"Yes sir, what is the nature of your emergency?" She chewed her gum.

"I don't know! I need help! She fell over and stopped moving at dinner."

"Sir, if you would fill out these forms-"

"There might not be time for that! She needs help immediately!"

The woman picked up a phone, "I need a gurney, nurse, and doctor, now!" She hung up "She'll be emitted right away. We do need you to fill out these forms."

"Can you write for me?" He asked noting the woman he was holding.

"Sure. Your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Patients name." Just then, the gurney came through the door followed by two people both in scrubs. Harry quickly placed the girl's body on the moving bed, and took the clipboard from the woman.

"What happened?" One of the two people in scrubs asked him, he was in a lab coat as well as the scrubs.

"Fell over and stopped moving at dinner!" Harry said as they went through the doors into a white hallway.

"Did she drink any alcohol?"

"No."

"Any health issues?"

"Not that I know of - allergies maybe?"

"Are you her husband or boyfriend?"

"No, I'm her best friend."

They entered a room told Harry to sit down and fill out the paperwork while they hooked her up to loud beeping machines. The only thing he could fill out was name, age, sex, date of birth, and date of admission. He handed it to the doctor, when he was done.

"I'm Dr. Davis, this is Nurse Puckett." The man said to Harry.

"I'm Harry, will Hermione be ok?" He said as Nurse Puckett left the room after she was paged.

"She's stable. Was she allergic to any of the foods you or she was eating?"

"No, but why would it matter if I ate something she was allergic to?"

"Someone can have an allergic reaction to a kiss-"

"We're best friends, nothing more." Harry said he shook his head sadly.

"Medicines?"

"She took something for a headache earlier."

"When and what was it?"

"Tylenol. Two hours ago, she said it was because of the jet lag."

"Where are you two from?"

"London."

"Why are you in New York City?"

"See the sights?" Harry suggested unconvincingly.

"I'll write down tourist, but tell me why you are really here. It can help to diagnose what made her go into this state." Dr. Davis sat down next to Harry.

"Er- We work with the government and-"

"The chart says your 20."

"Yes we are, I'm actually 19, she's a little older than me. We do work for the government." Harry began digging in Hermione's beaded bag for his work ID badge. "Got it." He handed his ID card over to the doctor. It was enchanted for muggles to see an ID for the British government.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Potter."

"Harry, please." Harry shrugged the 'Mr. Potter' off. He hated when people called him that, it was too much like his crazy fans. "We were doing work for the government."

"Harry, we will be doing some blood work and routine testing. She is just unconscious at the moment if she stirs or wakes up please hit the white button next to the bed and a nurse will come get me."

"Ok." Harry said and moved the chair he was sitting in next to Hermione's bed.

He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Mione, wake up." He whispered in desperation.

He sat there stroking her hand thinking about the past week and the _real_ reason they were in New York, it was all to escape everything. Ginny had cheated on him with some muggle bloke. Only way he found out was from walking in on them in her flat. It surprised him that he didn't care that much about Ginny hurting him; he cared more about Hermione lying in the hospital bed with the machines beeping all around him. Hermione wouldn't let him runaway all alone and had she also had issues with Ron which had started with them dueling each other, Ron had hit her with a spell that made her fall down and hit her abdomen.

Harry jumped out of his chair and lifted the bottom part of her shirt up, no bruise, that was odd, Hermione must have magiced it away. He hit the call button and two minutes later Dr. Davis ran into the room.

"Is she awake?"

"No, I remembered something that might help." Harry said. "She got into a spat with her ex-boyfriend and he pushed her and she hit her stomach."

"There was no bruising."

"I was there, I saw it. The bruise must have faded." Harry said.

"Thank you. Her blood tests are almost ready; I'll go check up on the results."

The doctor left the room and Harry sat back down next to Hermione's bed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't do anything and it was driving him crazy. He looked up at Hermione and grabbed hold of Hermione's hand. "Hermione this is reminding me of second year when you were in the hospital wing. I felt just as hopeless and stupid talking to you when I knew you couldn't hear me as I do now. I was so scared back then and really needed your help." He sighed. "Wake up and give the doctor the answer, Miss Granger." He said with a smirk, but she didn't even twitch.

Harry sat there and stared at Hermione. She was his best friend, she looked like she was sleeping, with mashed potato on her cheek. He chuckled, stood up, and wiped the potato off of her face. _There, now she's beautiful as alw- WHOA! What am I thinking I don't like her like _that._ No way, she's your best friends, that's it. _He yelled at himself but his mind would let him think that way.

She was always there for him, always, fourth year she stood by him when the whole school was against him. Fifth year she was the one with the idea for the DA to stand up against Umbridge because of what she did to him. During the horcrux hunt and the war, she stayed by his side the whole time. As he thought about it further, he realized she was the only thing she kept him alive and he would do whatever it took to wake her up.

He was starting to think that he may like her more then he thought when Dr. Davis walked into the hospital room holding a clipboard.

"Did I interrupt your thoughts?"

"No, so what's wrong with Hermione?"

"Has she been stressed lately?"

"Stress is an understatement with Hermione, she doesn't show it, but I can tell." Harry said, "It's how she's always been."

"Her blood pressure is a little high and we found an extra gene on chromosome 4, that we could not identify."

"What does that do?"

"There is a rumor that it controls talents."

"Talents? Hermione I hate you, your making these poor people go crazy because you have a special talent that…" He stopped. _Is magic a talent? Did I just reveal magic to muggles? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Harry Potter, correct?" Dr. Davis closed the door and walked closer.

"Yes."

"I know who you are and I will not tell anyone what you are. My brother is a wizard as well. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"No, I've told you everything."

"Ok." Dr. Davis said, "She will wake up shortly. Her body was simply overstressed, her blood pressure raised and her body decided it needed to shut itself down so that she could get rest. Page me when she wakes."

"Thank You, Doctor." Harry held Hermione's hand. "Mione, you've stressed yourself out to the point of this."

He sat and thought of the things that could have caused all her stress, her fight(s) with Ron, the press because she was friends with him, the cleanup of the war, finding her parents and restoring their memories, and trying to have a normal life. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. Some of this is my fault, and I can't live with myself if I did this to you. I wouldn't be able to look at you same way if I hurt you."

He walked around the room for a while, muttering to himself about how he was such an idiot and how this was all his fault, when he saw that she started to stir.

"Hermione?" Harry raced over to the bed.

"H-Ha-Harr-Harry i-is that you?" She gasped opening her eyes and squinting.

"Yes, it's me." Harry pressed his hand into hers.

"Where am I?" She strained to speak.

"Hospital, you were unconscious. It happened at dinner." He grabbed the pager button and pressed it.

"You took me here?" Hermione strained again.

"Yes… shush… save your voice." Harry stroked her hand.

A minute later, Dr. Davis entered the room, "She's awake." He walked over to Hermione, "I'm Dr. Davis, I've been taking care of you."

"So what's wrong with me?" She croaked.

"You were overstressed and your body needed rest so it forced you to. Do you have trouble sleeping?"

"Some days."

"How many hours a night?"

"5 to 6 most nights."

"You need 7 to 8 hours each night; I'm going to recommend Unisom and less stress."

"Ok." She grunted.

"Do you have any questions?"

Harry chuckled and received a tap on the back of the hand, "How long was I unconscious? And can I get water?"

"About 2 hours." Harry said before Dr. Davis could while he grabbed water from her bag and handed her the bottle.

"We're going to keep you under observation for a few more hours then we will release you." Dr. Davis said, "I'll come back to check on you in half an hour."

"Ok." Hermione said handing Harry the water bottle back.

Dr. Davis left the hospital room and Hermione looked over at Harry. "Are you feeling ok?" Harry asked her.

"I feel tired and annoyed at you."

"Why?"

"You hate me for having a special talent?"

"You could hear what was going on?"

"Yeah, I heard it all, Harry."

"So you know how I feel about you then don't you? And you hate me now too, right?"

"No, I actually feel the same way." Hermione bit her lip.

Harry stood up and kissed her on the forehead, "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, we'll figure it out then we get back to The Plaza." Hermione said with a yawn.

An hour and a half later, Hermione was released from the hospital and they were in a cab on the way back to their hotel room. They got back the hotel, rode the elevator up to their room, and sat down on one of the queen beds in the room.

"Hermione, I was terrified when you fell over at dinner. I felt as if I was going to loose you and part of myself, if you didn't get better."

"I'm so sorry Harry. It was all my fault, I feel horrible for worrying you." She cried.

"It's partly my fault, mostly actually," He held up a finger so she wouldn't interrupt, "its because you're friends with me and helped fight the war."

"Harry, that's your stupid people saving thing. You are trying to take all the blame, when it's me not being able to handle all the stress." Hermione looked into his brilliantly green eyes.

He sighed and admitted defeat to the only person who could beat him, his Hermione. He took her hand into his, "Hermione, you're my best friend, but I think we both know that we owe it to ourselves to be more than that, because we view each other as more than friends, I know I do."

She wrapped her arms around him in one of her Hermione-makes-everything-better-hugs "I completely agree with you."

They stayed hugging each other enjoying the feel of the other's embrace for a few minutes until they broke the hug.

"Harry, I love you." Hermione said after they had pulled back from each other.

"I love you, too, Hermione." He leaned close to her and pulled her into a soft, warm, loving kiss.

THE END


End file.
